dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Hyung Jun
Perfil thumb|300px|Kim Hyung Jun *'Nombre:' 김형준 / Kim Hyung Jun (Kim Hyung Joon) *'Apodo:' Baby, Tortuga y Sexy Boy *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, DJ, Bailarín, Compositor, MC y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 67kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Familia: '''Padres y hermano menor (Kim Ki Bum) *'Agencias:' **CI Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) **Pony Canyon (Japón) Sobre Hyung Jun Debutó el 8 de Junio del 2005 como miembro de SS501, siendo el miembro mas joven del grupo. En 2010 dejó DSP Media que lo gestionaba como parte de SS501 y firmó contrato con S-Plus Entertainment. Luego de esto realizo su debut en solitario en el 2011. En el 2016 hizo su regreso como miembro de la sub unidad Double S 301, bajo la agencia CI Entertainment, firmando un contrato con esta el 2015. Carrera 2011: Debut como solista con su primer Mini Álbum "My Girl" Hizo su debut como solista en Marzo del 2011 con el mini álbum My Girl', ''poniendo sus temas musicales en las listas de popularidad, tales como "Oh Ah", "Girl" y "Long night". Este mismo año debutó como actor en la obra de teatro musical "'Caffeine". '''2012: Debut como actor en la pantalla pequeña Durante el 2012, incursionó en el ámbito de la actuación al estelarizar el drama "Glowing She" o también llamado My Shining Girl de la KBS, al lado de la actriz So Yi Hyun y el actor Park Kwang Hyun. Al culminar ése dorama, fue seleccionado para actuar en otro drama, pero de la SBS, llamado "Late Blossom" junto a la actriz Kim Yoon Seo, conocida por su papel en Poseidon. Mini Álbum "ESCAPE" El 9 de Julio lanzó su nuevo mini álbum '''''ESCAPE. El vídeo musical de la canción titular "Sorry I'm Sorry" rompió el récord llevándolo al primer lugar en varias listas de vídeos musicales tales como Mnet. El año 2013 participó nuevamente en dramas,I Summon you, Gold! y Melody of Love. 2014: Gira por Sudamérica Los países que visitó fueron: Perú,Chile (es el primer integrante de SS501 en llegar allí) y Bolivia (el país altiplánico recibió por vez primera a un artista coreano). Ademas efectuó reuniones de fans, entrevistas y varios eventos de caridad. Su gira comenzó el 10 de enero y regresó a Corea el 20 de enero. Enseguida retorno a las grabaciones del drama Melody of Love. El 8 de febrero presentó su concierto (en el Auditorio de la Universidad de Yonsei en Seúl) titulado “He, His Story”,celebrando su tercer aniversario como solista.Las fans pudieron escuchar una canción nueva que preparó junto con su invitado Park Jung Min. Celebración de su Quinto Aniversario El 14 de abril celebró su quinto aniversario como DJ de Music High y al mismo tiempo realizó su última emisión, produciéndose una emotiva despedida. Él dijo: "Realmente he vivido momentos muy felices durante estos 5 años". A mediados de este año regresó a un musical, Caffeine la misma obra que presentó el 2010 y 2011, pero en esta ocasión también integró el elenco su hermano Kim Ki Bum. En octubre comenzó su gira por Japón, visitando varias ciudades y en cuyos conciertos daría a conocer a sus fans japonesas su nuevo single a estrenar en ese país "Better". 2015: Contrato con CI ENT y su Tour "Fan Night Live" Firmó contrato con CI ENT en el mes de marzo y realizó el Tour "Fan Night Live" durante el mes de julio en Japón y su segundo Tour a Latinoamérica llamado "FNL IN LATIN AMERICA" visitando México, Bolivia, Argentina y Chile, los primeros días del mes de agosto. El 17 de agosto se llevó a efecto su comeback en Corea,luego de dos años, con el lanzamiento de su single digital titulado'"Cross the Line"'. En el mes de septiembre firmó con 'PONY CANYON' gran sello japones iniciando sus actividades a gran escala en Japón este otoño y diversos proyectos, destacando el musical "Haru" donde comparte escenario con su amigo y tambien miembro de SS501 Heo Young Saeng, quien además firmó contrato en CI Ent, por tanto también son compañeros de agencia. '2016: Comeback como Double S 301' En entrevista para BNTnews (nov. 2015), Young Saeng confirmó que grabarán un mini álbum junto a Kyu Jong y kim Hyung Jun en el regreso como sub-unidad de SS501 . Seria para enero o febrero del 2016. El 14 de enero (2016), a primera hora de la madrugada en Corea, la agencia CI Entertainment de Kim Hyung Jun y Heo Young Saeng, reveló por medio de su facebook una foto teaser de ellos junto a Kyu Jong con la cual se confirma el tan esperado comeback del trío. El 20 de enero (2016) CI ENT anunció que el 16 de febrero será el lanzamiento del miniálbum de Double S 301: "ETERNAL 5" ''',y liberó además nuevas imágenes de los chicos ya viéndoseles el rostro. '''2017: Lanzamiento de su álbum “AM to PM 7-5-11-3” y alistamiento al Servicio Militar Obligatorio El 6 de abril, el cantante compartió sus pensamientos con los reporteros que están cerca del centro de entrenamiento del ejército de Nosan: “Me alisté en el ejército a la edad de 31. Quiero servir bien en el ejército. Este es mi único pensamiento. Ya que todos pasamos por eso, quiero hacerlo bien y regresar” El mismo dia en que ingreso al Ejercito el cantante publicó su último álbum EP “AM to PM 7-5-11-3” y ha publico el vídeo musical para “Count On You”. Hyung Jun ha participado en la producción del álbum, además de escribir las letras y componer. Dramas *Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) Cameo Ep. 6 * Melody of Love (KBS, 2013) *I Summon You, Gold! (MBC, 2013) *Late Blossom (TV SBS plus, 2012) *My Shining Girl (KBS, 2012) *Black City / Pianissimo (E Trend, 2010) *Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) Cameo Ep. 4 *Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007) Cameo Ep. 7 *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Temas para Dramas *''"Love One Say"'' -tema para Late Blossom OST (2012) *''"Sign"'' -tema para Late Blossom OST (2012) *''"Everyday"'' -tema para My Shining Girl OST (2012) *''"Girl" (Spacecowboy ver.)'' -tema para My Shining Girl OST (2012) *''"Heaven"'' -tema para My Shining Girl OST (2012) *''"Long Night"'' -tema para My Shining Girl OST (2012) *''"Indecisive"'' -tema para Hooray for Love OST (2011) *''"Midnight Passes"'' -tema para Lie To Me (2011) Películas *Rough Play (2013) *Pi History (2006) voz de Pi Musicales *'2016:' "In the Heights" (musical japones) *'2015:' "HARU" (musical japones) *'2014: ' "Caffeine" *'2010-2011: "'Caffeine" Temas para Musicales *''"Love Is"'' (feat Kim So Jung) -tema para "Caffeine"(2010) Programas de TV *We Got Married Temporada 3 (MBC, 2011) Ep 10 *Mnet wide news (Mnet, 2011) MC *Midnight Idols (MBC, 2010) *Game (MBC, 2010) *God of Cookery Expedition (MBC, 2009, 2012) *“Find it! Green Gold”(SBS, 2009) *THE M (MTV, 2009) con Sunny de Girls' Generation *M! Countdown (Mnet,feb.-2009) junto a Leo Kekoa *We Got Married Temporada 1 (MBC, 2008) Invitado recurrente *ALBRARY ch.27 (Mnet, 2008) *1000 Songs Challenge (SBS, 2007) con Heo Young Saeng *HELLO 쳇 (Mnet, 2006) *X-Man (SBS, 2005-2006) Ep 41, 43, 46, 51, 61 *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2005) MC con Park Jung Min Programas de Radio *'"Kim Hyung Jun's Music High"' (SBS Power FM,2009-2014) como DJ Anuncios *Lotte JTB (2013 - Actualidad) Vídeos musicales *Kan Mi Youn - "Paparazzi" (2011) Colaboraciones *''"Talk About Love"'' ' -'''proyecto benéfico de la o.n.g. W-Foundation (oct.-2014) *"Love Train"'' '-'''Leo Kekoa "Black belt" -(feb.-2009) Discografía '''Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Japón 'Single' Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' SS501 **'￼Sub Unidad:' Double S 301 ** Posición: 'Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae. *'Educación: **Wonchon Elementary School **Wonchon Middle School **Dankook High School (College High School Teacher) **Universidad de Kyonggi (Información y Comunicación multimedia) *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua Materna) e Inglés (Básico) *'Hobbies/Intereses:' Escribir canciones, nadar, bailar, videojuegos, fútbol y móvil. *'Fanclub Oficial: '''JUNUS. *'Lema:' "Camina hacia adelante sin miedo". *'Periodo de servicio militar: 06 de abril de 2017 / 29 de diciembre de 2018 *Asistió a la misma secundaria que su compañero de SS501, Park Jung Min, sin embargo, Jung Min dijo que nunca conoció a Hyung Jun hasta que SS501 se formó. *Gracias a Kim Hyung Jun, Heo Young Saeng tuvo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones, ya que Hyung Jun conocía a alguien y le presentó. *Park Jung Min le puso tortuga, porque camina como si llevara un caparazón. También le apodó Astrolophitecus. *Tiene una perrita llamada Choco, es protagonista de muchas fotos suyas. Hyung Jun, dice ser su "padre". *Antes de su debut, él y su compañero de grupo Hyun Joong, no sabían como sonreír delante de las cámaras, por lo que les resultaba incómodo. *Las fans le pusieron "Baby Jun" por ser el menor del grupo. *En SS501, siempre era víctima de las bromas de Park Jung Min y Kim Hyun Joong. *Siendo DJ para '''Music High '''de SBS (diariamente a las 2am),hacia versiones muy divertidas de populares canciones del Kpop. A veces, hasta invitaba a sus compañeros de grupo. *Fue invitado a la boda del CEO de B2M, Kil Jong Hwa, donde asistieron muchos famosos y casi por completo SS501,ya que faltó Jung Min. Después que Hyun Joong se retiró, Hyung Jun,junto a Young Saeng y Kyu Jong cantaron una canción y se presentaron como SS501. *Cuando el actor Park Yong Ha falleció el le escribió una canción titulada "Heaven" de su mini-album '''"Girl" en honor a su amigo. *Hyung Jun acompañó a Kim Kyu Jong en su debut como solista al lado de Heo Young Saeng. *Con respecto a su primer concierto como solista en América del Sur (enero 2014), declaró, “Es la primera vez que visito Perú, Chile y Bolivia. Estoy nervioso y emocionado pero quiero dar lo mejor de mí para crear una gran experiencia para todas las fans que me han mostrado su apoyo. Trabajaré mucho para demostrar lo que he estado preparando y para ayudar a adoptar una buena relación entre Corea y América del Sur.” *El 13 de marzo de 2014 se reveló que su hermano Allen Ki Bum se unió a la misma compañía donde se encuentra Hyung Jun actualmente. *Perteneció a la agencia Japonesa AVEX Entertainment hasta el 2015. *Se enlisto en el servicio militar obligatorio el 6 de abril de 2017. Cabe señalar que recibió un entrenamiento de cuatro semanas antes de entrar en la unidad de promociones de la agencia de la policía nacional en la provincia de Geyonggi. *Terminó su servicio militar el 29 de diciembre de 2018. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Pagina Oficial Japón *Blog SPLUS COMPANY *Weibo Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Canal Youtube Oficial *Instagram Galería Kim_Hyung_Jun2015-3.jpg Kim_Hyung_Jun2015-2.jpg Kim_Hyung_Jun2015.jpg Kim_Hyung_Jun2015-1.jpg Kim Hyung Jun-.BETTER2014-5.jpg Kim Hyung Jun-.2013.jpg Kim Hyung Jun-.BETTER2014-3.jpg Kim Hyung Jun-caffeine.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Kim Hyung Jun ( 김형준 )- Girl ( 소녀 ) MV|Girl Kim Hyung Jun (김형준) - Just Let It Go MV|Just Let It Go Kim Hyung Jun 2012 Solo Album ESCAPE Drama Ver. M V '나쁜 남자라서' Teaser|ESCAPE (Drama Ver.) Kim Hyung Jun 2012 Solo Album 'Sorry I'm Sorry' M V| Sorry I'm Sorry -MV- Kim Hyung Jun(김형준) Always love you(우리 둘이)(Duet. KOTA(코타) of SunnyHill)|Always Love (Duet. KOTA) KIM HYUNG JUN(김형준) - Cross the line (Feat. Kebee of Eluphant) (AUDIO)|CROSS THE LINE (Audio Ver.) -KIM HYUNG JUN(김형준)- - 기대 (Count On You) (MUSIC VIDEO)|Count On You KIM HYUNG JUN (김형준) - SNAP SHOT (스냅샷) Music Video| Snap Shot 'Japón' OH! aH! -Japanese ver.-|OH! aH! (Japanese Ver.) Kim Hyung Jun 1st Single Album in Japan "Long Night" M V|Long Night Kim Hyung Jun 2014 Japan Single 'Better' M V (Full Ver.)| BETTER キム・ヒョンジュン「Be With You」|BE WITH YOU Categoría:Pony Canyon Categoría:CI Entertainment Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2011 Categoría:KMC